


Снегопад на Рождество

by NatBarrett



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	Снегопад на Рождество

Они встречали Рождество вместе, и это было странно.  
Дэйв и Алан застряли в Лондоне, абсолютно случайно и непредвиденно. Алана дома ждала Хепзиба (не то чтобы она была образцовой возлюбленной, ждущей своего мужа у очага в фартуке, но всё равно встречать этот праздник было намного уютнее именно с ней). Дэйва, наверно, в Лос-Анджелесе не ждал никто.

Он сидел на полу в мрачной темноте номера отеля, скрестил руки на груди и дрожал, словно воробей на ветке дерева холодной зимой, хотя было тепло. Длинные грязные волосы закрывали лицо, а веки были опущены.  
Ещё немного – и у него начнется ломка, понял Алан.

– Дэйв, – нарушил он тишину. – Дэйв, поговори со мной.

Дэйв молчал.  
Минуты две.  
А потом разлепил сухие губы и хрипло сказал:

– Мне нужно...  
– Тебе нужно выспаться. Когда ты в последний раз спал? – резко прервал его Уайлдер, вставая с кровати.

Он подошёл к Дэйву, попытался поднять его, но Гаан упорно не хотел подниматься, поэтому Алану оставалось только сесть рядом с ним, облокотившись о стену. Дэйв положил голову ему на плечо и закрыл глаза.

– Давай поговорим?  
– Ну давай. 

Что сказать дальше – Алан не придумал. Он затих, смотря на руки Дэйва. Вспотевшие руки Дэйва слегка дрожали; он всё время перебирал пальцами непонятно откуда взявшуюся нитку. Пробежав взглядом вверх, до задранных рукавов рубашки, Ал увидел синяки на венах и сразу же поспешил отвести взгляд.

– Я знаю, Чарли, что ты сейчас хочешь оказаться где-нибудь далеко от меня. Далеко от меня – больного наркомана. И просто плохого человека, – сказал вдруг Дэйв тихо.  
– Ты не плохой человек. Ты просто запутался.  
– Банально до оскомины, – поморщился Гаан и поднял голову. – Я именно плохой. Плохой, слабый, больной. Знаешь, что самое страшное? Меня это не особо волнует.

Он встал на шатающиеся ноги и пошёл к выходу из номера. Алан быстро поднялся и схватил Дэйва за худое запястье. Дэйв безвольно покачнулся и спиной навалился на грудь Алана, придавливая его стене. Уайлдер не стал отталкивать Гаана; так и стоял, сжимая руку Дэйва, чувствуя, как становится тяжело дышать из-за его костлявой спины.

– Ты никуда не пойдешь. Мы справим это Рождество вместе, – пробормотал Алан. Он почувствовал, что на глаза навернулись слёзы, и сам не знал, какого чёрта.

Дэйв медленно-медленно отошел от Алана и щелкнул выключателем. Ярко вспыхнула люстра, осветив гостиничный номер, и Дэйв повернул голову к Алу.  
У Дэйва. Слезились. Глаза.

– Хорошо, – прошептал он. – Мы справим это Рождество вместе, Чарли. Мы всё исправим.

«Что исправим?» – хотел спросить Алан, но оставил этот вопрос без ответа.

Внезапно лицо Дэйва озарила широкая и глупая улыбка – такую улыбку на его лице Алан не видел настолько давно, что подумал, будто вернулся прямо в 1984 год. Но Дэйв, обойдя пораженного Уайлдера, подбежал к окну и схватился руками за чистое стекло.

– Чарли, снег! – услышал Уайлдер. Алан подошёл к окну. Действительно, с ночного лондонского неба сыпались хлопья снега, накрывая собой крыши домов, машин, чистые асфальты тонким белым слоем. 

Алану было плевать на снег.  
Алан смотрел на плачущего и улыбающегося Дэйва – и плакал и улыбался сам.

– Я должен... – начал Дэйв, но тяжелый кашель прервал его. Гаан согнулся и начал тяжело хрипеть в кулак. Всю радость Алана как рукой сняло – он не на шутку испугался за друга. Но тот, откашлявшись, выпрямился. – Я должен выйти туда.

Сказав это, он выбежал из номера, игнорируя Аланово «ты бы хоть оделся!»

На улице он просто стоял, заснул руки в карманы брюк, и смотрел в небо, улыбаясь как тот самый Дэйв, которого Алан любил, и которым Алан дорожил. Ресницы Гаана побелели от снега, кожа покрылась мурашками, но он выглядел до неприличия счастливым. Неужели его так обрадовал простой снегопад на Рождество?

– С этим связано столько воспоминаний, – в пустоту пояснил Дэйв. Алан накинул на него свою куртку – на дрожащем Дэйве была одна рубашка, а Уайлдеру и в свитере хорошо. – И это будет одним из них.

Дэйв долго стоял и ловил лицом снег. Алан долго стоял рядом с ним.

На следующий день они разъехались (разлетелись).

Это был конец 1993 года.


End file.
